


Getting Home

by meredithleon



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithleon/pseuds/meredithleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP in which Peter comes home, horny, and jumps Gabriel in the shower. Gabriel’s happy to go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Home

“Gabe?!” Peter’s voice is muffled as it reaches him through the closed bathroom door and the plastic curtains of the shower stall. He can’t quite make out the tone, but his heart skips a beat. “In the shower!” Gabriel shouts back, and returns to the task at hand with a somewhat quickened pace, clearly picturing Peter going through his usual motions in his mind. He can just see Peter sitting down on the couch, taking off his shoes. That’s the first thing Peter does, then he would stretch his legs and walk around, bare feet on the cool wooden floor for a while. Mostly, Peter takes his clothes off and dumps them in a corner, Gabe doesn’t really mind, and then the younger man crashes on the bed until he gets to him and makes him clean up. 

He knows all this because he had plenty of time to watch Peter, as he usually gets home before the oher. Except, when he’s gone for days. 

Just as Gabriel reaches over to grab some shampoo, (he better hurry up, before Peter falls asleep on his ass) the door to the bathroom is thrown wide open and there’s patting of naked feet on the damp floor.

He hadn’t expected that. And though he doesn’t like the abruptness of the situation, Gabriel still manages to get the frown off his face just as Peter pulls the curtains back. Peter looks fine. Better than fine in fact, naked, with his eyes shining in amusement and a wide grin stretching his lips. Gabriel opens his mouth to speak, but Peter doesn’t let him.

Quick as a dash, the empath is upon him in a second. Peter’s thin, soft lips pressed against his and Gabriel can’t do anything except kiss him back. Peter lets out a pleased moan as Gabriel licks his way inside the hot mouth and he keeps pushing harder into the taller man until his back is flat against the ceramic tiles. Gabriel hisses at the cold but doesn’t stop kissing Peter. Kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, he reaches his collarbone. Then the angle’s all wrong, and his spine starts to strain at being stooped low, but the taste of the younger man’s sweat, swiftly being washed away with the water falling on their bodies, it’s arousing him, and it’s hot. Gabriel licks the skin to savor Peter’s taste and repeats the track to crush his lips against Peter’s again. 

With an enormous amount of effort, Gabriel pulls back, just a bit. He says in a breathless whisper, “You seem happy. Good day at work?” Peter chuckles and nods. “Mhmm…yeah, and… you make me happy,” leans in for a kiss again, tempting lips, puffy and red with moisture, eyes half covered with the dark brown locks sticking to his lean face, but still so intense, so trusting, inviting, so close. Gabriel groans at the shock of arousal the sight propels through him. He bends down to press a lingering kiss on Peter’s lips, but pulls back again. 

“Peter…” He begins, but after a moment’s staring into those beautiful eyes, he can’t figure out what he wants to ask, not for the loss of words, but for the lack of purpose, so he shakes his head goes back to kissing instead. 

He feels Peter’s lips curve in a smile against his. “That’s better. No talking.” Peter says, his lips grazing over Gabriel’s. Nuzzling the taller man’s cheeks with his nose, Peter coaxes him to turn his head. A soft tongue licks a line across his jaw and Gabriel shivers. Lips follow, kissing and sucking, biting his chin, just under the chin, the bulge of his Adam’s apple. Then stop when they reach his hairy chest. Gabriel lets out a groan from deep in his throat as Peter peppers his sternum with light kisses, and his toes curl in the wet floor at the flick of a tongue across his nipple sending tingles of pleasure through his body. Peter keeps lapping and sucking at one hard nub, switching to another and uses his other hand to rub and scratch at the one that doesn’t have a mouth attached like a leech to it, not giving him any time to relax, and Gabriel’s achingly hard and getting harder still. Peter sinks his teeth in and rubs his thigh against Gabriel’s crotch in one single moment and Gabriel thinks he’s gonna lose it. 

But, he doesn’t want to come so quickly. 

Growling, Gabriel tugs at Peter’s hair and hauls him up, fiercely kisses him. His hands drift on their own accord, sliding down Peter’s back until he’s kneading two perfect globes of ass with both. Peter gasps into his mouth, “Ah!” and keeps rocking into his thigh. Gabriel lets his hand travel lower, grabs the back of Peter’s legs, where they meet his ass and pulls up. He almost lets go at the amazing friction of their members pressing together and Peter’s breathless, “Gabe!” hikes his pleasure even more. He turns, reversing their position and now Peter’s the one with his back against the wall.

Mouths still glued together, tongues rubbing and exploring, Peter’s hand starts to stray again, where Gabriel’s are trying to hold his lover as close as possible, their erections rocking and sliding. Light fingertips travel through the hair on his chest and he feels the familiar touch of power he feels whenever Peter borrows an ability. He looks into Peter’s eyes questioningly, but his pretty, playful, partner just smiles. 

There’s a sudden loss in weight on his arms as long, nearly hairless legs come around his hips to hold him tight. Peter kisses his jaw, licks a trail up to his ears. “Fuck me,” he whispers and bites down on the lobe. Gabriel, speaking capabilities reduced to groans and gasps, moans and nods eagerly into his neck. He kisses the pale skin and sucks hard, his hands glide over the smooth skin, down Peter’s stomach to stroke his leaking member and across his thighs caressing and patting, squeezing his ass cheeks and it speaks a lot about Peter’s control on flight that he doesn’t slide down an inch given the sounds he’s letting out. 

In a way Gabriel’s proud of him. Peter’s got almost as much control on this ability, as Gabriel has on telekinesis. In fact Peter’s getting better at controlling others too and he likes to think he has helped the younger man. But right now, just a fleeting sense of pride is all he can muster before being engulfed with lust as Peter presses a hand at the nape of his neck and tilts his head up to kiss him again, all tongue and teeth, sloppy, messy. Wet. Slicking his fingers, Gabriel presses them at Peter’s entrance, just rubbing. Then slides in a little, strokes again. Pulls out, repeats. He keeps doing that, adding more fingers, until Peter’s panting in wet, hot gasps, letting out non-stop whimpers of “Gabriel please, please.” 

As many times as they’ve done this, it still makes Gabriel wonder that Peter would want him like that, would be willing to open himself up to him. And would do that with such enthusiasm, coming back for more. He worships Peter. For being who he is. For believing in him. For saving him. 

For letting him slide in that wonderful tight heat... 

Gabriel waits for Peter to adjust, ever so gentle and he doesn’t think he’s being gentle enough. Peter clenches and relaxes his ass around him, a signal to tell him he’s ready. Gabriel pulls out a bit, then thrusts back in. Again and again, slowly gaining momentum. Soon they’re both panting and moaning and Gabriel has forgotten about the gentleness, pounding harder and harder into the yielding body in his arms. He can’t stop and he doesn’t want to. Peter doesn’t want him to either cause he’s saying “don’t stop” and “harder” with every breath and every thrust. 

When Peter starts losing control and slips, Gabriel holds him with TK. He brings his hand from the vice grip he had on Peter’s ass to his cock that’s shining with continuously leaking precome and starts jerking him in tune with his own wild thrusts. The water has turned lukewarm by now and will be cold in a few minutes but it doesn’t matter. He keeps screwing Peter into the tiled wall, angling each thrust so that it hits the spot inside his lover that drives him insane. And soon Gabriel’s hand is covered with Peter’s semen as he comes hard, yelling his name, a sound that Gabriel swallows in a kiss. 

He keeps kissing Peter, sucking on his tongue, biting, molding his lips, his movements frantic by now, no rhythm to it. Peter does the ass clenching again, a third time, and Gabriel’s lost in the suction that creates, coming so hard he blacks out for a few seconds. 

When he comes to, Peter is stroking his cheeks, his hair and pressing light, sweet kisses on his face. He’s also taken control of the flight again to keep himself upright. He smiles at Gabriel and nips his lips. Gabriel just buries his face in the crook of his neck again, regaining his breath and senses. 

They make quick work of the bath as the water’s really cold by now and step out, Peter ahead of him. Gabriel’s gaze travels down his partner’s back to his gorgeous ass and he can’t control the impulse to reach out and smack it. Peter turns, huffing and shoves at him half heartedly, slow enough that Gabriel manages to catch his wrist and pull him into a kiss. 

Gabriel loves that too, the playful pseudo-fights that either of them initiates, that may or may not lead to awesome sex. They make him feel like he’s got home, got someone that cares enough to see beyond the darkness in his eyes and the grumble in his voice, to see the glimmer and softness within. And if that someone’s Peter, well, it’s more than he could’ve asked for.


End file.
